1. Field
The disclosure relates to an optical component and a display device including the optical component. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an optical component for controlling a traveling direction of light provided from a light source and a display device including the optical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device typically includes a backlight assembly and a display panel for displaying an image using a light provided from the backlight assembly. The backlight assembly may include a light emitting unit, a light guide plate, and optical sheets that control a path of the light exiting from the light guide plate.
The light guide plate guides the light generated from the light emitting unit to the display panel. The optical sheets may include a diffusion sheet and a prism sheet. The diffusion sheet diffuses the light exiting from the light guide plate, and the prism sheet condenses the light exiting from the light guide plate in a front direction of the display panel.